I Meet My Destiny in Valentine Morning
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Hari Valentine adalah hari yang paling di nanti oleh hampir semua gadis, namun di sini ada seorang wanita yang mengutuk hari kasih sayang ini. Tanpa mengetahui takdir telah mempersiapkan pertemuan tak terduga untuknya. Bad summary/ AU/ B'day present to Chiaki Heartfilia,


Helo, minna~

one-shot ini Nana buat utk hadiah ulang tahun Chiaki Heartfilia!

Chi-chan udah banyak membantu Nana dalam banyak, cuma ini yg Nana bisa buat utk membalas kebaikan Chi-chan, Arigatou Chi-chan! ToT

Untuk Chi-chan, お誕生日おめでとうございます!

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail One-shot Fanfiction

I Meet My Destiny in Valentine Morning

By Nnatsuki

Dedicated to Chiaki Heartfilia

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh hampir semua orang. Hari penutup minggu yang penuh perjuangan. Hari di mana orang-orang bisa melepas lelah yang di genggam selama satu pekan ini.

Tapi hari minggu kali ini, adalah hari yang lebih special dari hari minggu biasanya.

Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, 14 Februari.

Hari Valentine.

Hari Valentine, hari berbagi kasih sayang. Hari di mana telah menjadi tradisi di mana seorang perempuan akan memberikan cokelat, sebagai lambang kasih sayang mereka, kepada laki-laki yang mereka sayangi.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, _hampir semua_ gadis tengah bersiap-siap untuk hari ini.

Ada yang tengah menunggu cokelatnya matang, ada yang tengah menghias cokelatnya, ada yang tengah membungkus cantik cokelatnya, ada yang tengah menulis kartu Valentine-nya dengan kata-kata manis.

_Hampir semua… _

Menandakan ada yang tidak merayakan hari kasih sayang ini.

Tampak di sebuah apartemen berukuran sedang, seorang wanita tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa empuknya yang berwarna cokelat tua.

Tangan kirinya tengah membolak-balik halaman majalah _fashion_ terbaru, tangan kanannya memegang segelas jus jeruk dingin dan di samping sofa, pancake yang di sirami sirup mapel telah siap santap.

Kemudian kepalanya terangkat ke depan saat suara yang berasal TV mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_Bagaimana pemirsa? Apa persiapan anda untuk hari kasih sayang tahun ini sudah perfect? Cokelat apa yang kali ini akan anda coba? Kabarnya banyak orang memilih cokelat putih tahun ini dan-_

Pip!

"Valentine… " Decak gadis itu, "Tidak lebih dari kebohongan belaka… "

Ada apa ini? Mengapa wanita itu membenci hari kasih sayang?

Wanita itu membanting keras majalahnya dan setengah membanting gelas jusnya. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Di kamarnya dia menyambar ponsel miliknya. Sesuai dugaannya, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke nomor pribadinya.

_Lucy! Selamat hari Valentine!_

_Sudah menyiapakan cokelatmu? Aku tahu kamu masih membenci hari Valentine ini. Tapi ketahuilah, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan hari Valentine terbaik tahun ini._

_Ayo semangat!_

_Mira_

Wanita bernama Lucy itu melengos sebelum menutup ponselnya dan melempar benda kecil itu frustasi. Dia tidak marah pada temannya yang bernama Mira itu. Dia dan teman-temannya yang lain ingin dia menikmati hari ini. Dan kebetulan hari ini libur jadi mereka semua pasti sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untuk kekasih mereka.

_Kekasih_.

Seketika air mata Lucy menetes, sudah setahun ini dia terus menyandang status 'single'. Bukan karena tak ada yang bersedia menjadi kekasihnya. Semua pria pasti akan mengantri jika dia membuka peluang.

Tapi karena dia tak ingin lagi, merasakan yang namanya patah hati.

Benar. Lucy telah dua kali dalam hidupnya mengalami kejadian yang paling tak ingin di alami seluruh gadis di dunia.

Patah hati.

Dan sialnya, dia mengalami keduanya di hari kasih sayang.

Dan menyebabkan wanita cantik ini membenci hari yang menurutnya, terkutuk untuknya.

Dulu dia sama seperti perempuan lainnya. Bersemangat menyiapkan cokelatnya, bergadang hanya untuk mendapatkan senyuman kebahagian dan ucapan terima kasih dari kekasih.

Namun, di saat dia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Saat dia akan menemui kekasihnya, dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kekasih yang dia cintai, berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Dan itu terjadi dengan kedua mantannya.

Dan itu membuat seorang Lucy heartfilia bertekat.

_Dirinya tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi._

Rrrrr…. Rrrrr….

Suara dering panggilan masuk membuyarkan pemikirannya. Lucy segera menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ha-halo?"

"_Lu-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Selamat hari Valentine!" _Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari seberang.

"Levy-chan! Baik sekali! Dan ya, selamat… " Ucapnya lirih saat kata terakhirnya.

"_Lu-chan! Berhentilah bermuram durja! Aku mengerti alasan kau tak mau lagi menjalin hubungan, tapi percayalah tidak semua laki-laki seperti mantanmu itu!" _Nasihat temannya yang bernama Levy.

"Maaf Levy-chan! Aku sudah sangat bahagia menjadi _single_. Aku tak perlu seorang pria!"

"_Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak bahagia selama setahun ini. Aku tahu Lu-chan! Kau sebenarnya ingin merayakan hari ini dengan orang yang kau cintai. Jujur saja kau pasti ingin menyiapkan cokelat seperti gadis lain, kan?"_

"A-apa?! Tentu saja aku tak-"

"_Berhenti berbohong dengan sahabatmu sendiri! Sekarang keluarlah dan cari laki-laki terbaik untukmu! Aku bukan ingin menyakitimu. Aku ingin kau bahagia! Bahagia dengan laki-laki yang mencintaimu! Aku tahu kau tak mau kembali menjalin hubungan karena takut! Takut akan kembali patah hati, tapi jika kau mendapatkan pria yang tepat, kau akan bahagia!" _Nasihat Levy.

Tak ada balasan dari Lucy jadi Levy memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, _"Dan kau tahu Lu-chan? Ada mitos bahwa jika kau bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya di hari Valentine, maka dialah orang yang di takdirkan untukmu! Ya! Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi ini terjadi padaku! Aku bertemu dengan Gajeel dua tahun yang lalu dan hingga sekarang kami terus berlanjut!" _

Hening sesaat setelah nasihat panjang dari Levy.

"_Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Gajeel sudah menungguku! Have a nice day, Lu-chan!"_

Tut…. Tut….

Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia kembali meletakan ponselnya yang berwarna pink cerah di atas ranjangnya. Lucy melangkah ke luar kamar menuju kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuknya.

Selama menunggu air hangat memenuhi baknya, perkataan Levy terus tergiang di kepalanya.

Memang benar. Lucy terlalu takut untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan pria. Patah hati dua kali adalah pengalaman pahit yang tak akan dia alami lagi. Untuk itu selama setahun terakhir ini, dia menutup diri jika ada pria yang mendekat, siapapun itu.

Lucy iri pada teman-temannya. Mereka semua telah bertemu dengan pria yang tepat untuk mereka. lucy sebenarnya juga ingin memiliki kekasih yang akan menjaganya bila dia membutuhkan, menghiburnya jika sedih, membesarkan hatinya jika jatuh, memujinya jika dia berhasil dan memberikannya senyuman jika dia bahagia.

Ingin rasanya Lucy kembali menjalin hubungan, namun terlalu takut untuk gagal.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam baknya. Dia kembali tenggelam akan perkataan Levy tadi.

'_Ada mitos bahwa jika kau bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya di hari Valentine, maka dialah orang yang di takdirkan untukmu!_'

"Mitos tetaplah mitos, Levy-chan… tidak akan mengubah apapun…. "

-000XXX000-

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, keluarlah Lucy yang telah menyelesaikan mandi paginya yang hangat. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di rumah. Terlalu malas untuk keluar dan juga dia tak mau sendirian sedangkan di luar banyak pasangan tenag berkencan.

Lusy membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil pakaian santainya, _¾ Sleeve Top_ berwarna hijau toska yang memperihatkan setengah perutnya dan _short pants_ berwana putih.

Setelah mamakai baju, Lucy berjalan ke arah sofa yang tadi di tinggalkannya. Kecewa karena pancakenya kini telah dingin. Mau tak mau dia harus memakannya.

Lucy menusuk potongan pancake-nya dengan garpu kecil dan memasukkan potongan itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

'_Walau dingin tapi tetap enak… ' _Batin Lucy dan terus memakan potongan pancakenya.

Setelah selesai Lucy mengambil gelas jusnya dan meminumnya habis, rasanya jadi sedikit berubah karena es untuk mendinginkan jusnya telah mencair.

Lucy mengangkat piring dan gelas kotornya, berjalan ke arah tempat mencuci piring. Tetap saat itu matanya terarah ke oven, seketika matanya berbinar sedih.

_Cokelat._

Lucy ingat saat dia bergadang membuat cokelat, tangannya tak sengaja teriris pisau dan sikunya tak sengaja terkena oven yang masih panas.

Namun… dia tak mendapatkan apa-apa, hanya luka dan sedih.

"Baiklah! Kita lihat apa mitos itu benar! Jika aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang umurnya sama denganku hari ini, maka dialah jodohku!"

Tapi bagaimana caranya Lucy bisa bertemu orang lain sedangkan dia tak akan kemana-mana?

-000XXX000-

Lucy telah selesai mengepel lantai apartemennya, beruntung apartemennya tak terlalu besar jadi Lucy tak terlalu lelah membereskannya.

Apartemennya hanya terdiri dari satu ruang tamu, satu dapur, satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Namun sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali.

Dengan di dominasi warna kesukaanya, _pink_, apartemennya memberikan keindahan tersendiri di mata Lucy, yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Fuh! Akhirnya rumahku terlihat rapi!" Saru Lucy lega sambil mengelap keringatnya di dahi.

"Sekarang tinggal membersihkan kamar mandi!"

Lucy membereskan alat pelnya. Setelah kembali ke ruang utama dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Plue?" Panggilnya.

Hening.

Biasanya anak anjingnya ini akan berkeliling mengikutinya, tapi sekarang dia ada dimana?

"Plue!" Panggil Lucy sekali lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Dan itu membuat Lucy panik.

Dia melupakan rencananya membersihkan kamar mandi. Segera wanita _blonde_ itu bergegas mencari ke segala arah.

"plue! Plue! Kau dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban. Lucy kini semakin panik, tak biasanya Plue tidak menampakan dirinya. Biasanya anak anjingnya yang berawarna putih ini akan langsung menghampirinya begitu di panggil.

Lucy mulai mencari mulai dari kandang milik anjingnya, tempat tidur Plue, kamar tidurnya, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, hingga lemari. Namun anak anjing kesayangannya ini tak juga terlihat.

'Plue… kemana dia? Jangan-jangan dia tak sengaja keluar?! Tapi aku sama sekali tak membuka pintu!' Batin Lucy.

"Tunggu! Jangan-jangan…." Lucy segera bergegas menuju jendela balkon kecil yang terdapat di kamar apartmenennya. Dengan cepat Lucy membuka jendela.

"Plue!" Panggil Lucy.

"Pun… pun…"

Lucy tersentak saat mendengar suara unik yang hanya di miliki oleh anak anjingnya. Dan datangnya,

Dari atas.

Atas?

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya.

Plue, anjing kecil berwarna putih yang sangat imut ini, tengah berada di atas dahan pohon yang tumbuh di dekat apartemen Lucy dan rantingnya memayungi balkon milik kamarnya.

"Plue!"

"Pun! Pun!"

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di atas dahan itu?!" Tanya Lucy tak percaya. Anjingnya ini hampir membuatnya terkena penyakit-panik-karena-kehilangan-anjing.

"Kau naik keatas pohon tapi tak bisa turun?!" Lucy hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kini masalah Plue-hilang telah terpecahkan. Namun masalah kedua…

Plue-terjebak-di-dahan-pohon-dan-tak-bisa-turun.

Bagaimana caranya agar anjingnya ini bisa turun?

Hanya satu cara bagi Lucy,

Naik ke atas pohon!

Caranya?

Tentunya dengan memanjat!

Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menghilangkan rasa paniknya.

"Jika aku terluka maka ini salahmu Plue!"

"Pun…."

"Baiklah! Kuterima maafmu!"

"Pun! Pun!"

"Tapi kau harus merelakan jatah makananmu kukurangi selama dua hari!"

"Punnnn…."

Lucy tertawa kecil mendengar Plue tak setuju dengannya. Dia yakin anjingnya ini mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai operasi penyelamatan Plue!"

Dengan sigap, Lucy memancat balkonnya agar dia bisa meraih dahan besar di mana Plue terjebak dan meraih anjing kecilnya ini.

"Plue! Jangan bergerak! Nanti kau terpe-" Belum selesai Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, apa yang ingin di katakannya terjadi.

Namun tidak terjadi pada Plue.

Tapi pada dirinya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Lucy terpeleset dari balkon karena kehilangan keseimbangan juga karena terlalu takut. Dan sialnya, dia jatuh mengarah ke jalan yang berarti, dia akan bertemu sapa dengan aspal!

"TOLOOOOOONG!"

Lucy sempat merasa pasrah, rasanya waktu jatuhnya terasa begitu cepat sampai dia tak mendengar 'gonggongan' dari Plue.

Dia mendarat –atau lebih tepat- menimpa sesuatu.

Tapi….

Yang dia timpa bukanlah aspal keras yang berdebu.

Melainkan sesuatu yang hangat dan mendekap kuat tubuhnya.

Tunggu! Itu jelas bukan sesuatu!

Ini… yang mendekapnya ini…

Orang!

"Wah! Wah! Pagi-pagi begini sudah di timpa seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari kayangan…. "

Suara pria!

"_You can open your eyes, miss_!"

Lucy sadar dia tengah memejamkan matanya. Pelan-pelan matanya terbuka dan hal yang di lihat bukanlah wajah penyelamatnya, melainkan dada bidang milik pria misterius itu.

Seketika wajah cantik Lucy memerah menyadari dirinya tengah di dekap erat oleh pria penyelamatnya itu, dan dengan posisi berpelukan.

Lucy menggerakannya kepalanya ke atas untuk bertatap muka dengan penyelamatnya. Walau sebenarnya Lucy takut, namun dia penasaran…

Jika suara penyelamatnya sudah se-_hot_ ini, bagaimana dengan, ehem, wajahnya…?

Saat Lucy menatap wajah penyelamatnya. Seketika dia lupa caranya untuk bernafas.

Mata _onyx_ yang juga menatapnya dalam, walau posisinya tengah terduduk Lucy yakin pria itu memiliki tubuh tinggi, tangannya yang besar dan hangat, dan… tubuh atletisnya yang menempel erat dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Rambutnya…. Berwarna _pink_…

Ya. _Pink_.

"Emm… Nona…?" Panggil pria itu membuyarkan pandangan –kekagumam- tak henti Lucy.

"Ah! Ma-maaf telah merepotkanmu!" Lucy menunduk menyembunyikan semburat hangat yang menjalari pipi mulusnya.

Pria itu menujukkan _grins_-nya, "Tak apa! Ngomong-ngomong anda baik-baik saja?"

Lucy menganguk membalas _grins_ pria itu yang menurutnya, semakin membuat pria tak di kenal itu makin menarik…

Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Lucy berdiri, yang di sambut Lucy dengan malu tapi mau.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda bisa… jatuh…?" Tanya pria itu hati-hati.

"Ah! Sebenarnya… " Lucy terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya, "A-anjingku terperangkap di atas dahan pohon itu… " Lucy menunjuk pohon tempat Plue –yang sempat terlupakan- terjebak, "Da-dan aku hendak… menolongnya…. " Lanjut Lucy lirih.

"Oh! Pantas! Tadi aku kaget anda terjatuh dari balkon. Mungkin aku bisa menolongmu nona… "

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Luigi? Nama yang aneh!"

"Lucy!"

"Haha! Tak perlu marah, Luce!"

"Sudah kubilang, LUCY!"

Lucy benar-benar telah di buat emosi di pagi hari oleh seorang pemuda yang telah menolongnya, dan baru di sadarinya,

Pria itu mengenakan celana _training_ hitam dengan _singlet_ yang cukup membuat Lucy melihat dada bidang dan _6-peck_ yang membuat pipi mulus wanita muda ini memanas.

"Ah ya! Aku harusnya memperkenalkan diri juga!" Pria itu menyadarkan Lucy dari dunia fantasinya (?).

"Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!" Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya, yang semakin membuat rona merah di pipi Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jadi Luce… bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemenmu? Kau tau kan… "

Lucy sempat bingung, namun akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Natsu.

Bagaimana dia bisa kembali masuk ke apartemennya? Ingat kalau pintu apartemennya di kunci dan kuncinya ada di dalam kamarnya?!

Terpaksa dia harus… meminjam kunci cadangan pada panjaga apartemennya.

-000XXX000-

"Maaf menunggu!" Tutur Lucy sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan yang di pinjamnya.

"Tak masalah!" Balas Natsu.

Hanya untuk meminjam kunci cadangan, penjaga apartemennya itu sudah mengkuliahi Lucy selama setengah jam.

"Silakan masuk!" Lucy membuka pinu kamarnya, memasuki kamarnya dan di ikuti Natsu.

"Ini! Di sana!" Lucy mengajak Natsu menuju balkon kamarnya, menunjuk ke arah anjingnya yang masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar!" Natsu dengan cekatan memanjat dengan cara yang sama dengan Lucy. Mula-mula menaiki balkon terlebih dahulu dan meraih dahan tempat Plue terjebak.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit, Natsu telah turun dengan Plue yang sudah tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Plue! Syukurlah!" Lucy menerima Plue dari Natsu dengan sangat senang. Plue terlihat nyaman dalam pelukan majikannya.

"Puu..puu…"

"Baik! Baik! Kau kumaafkan!" Ujar Lucy lembut sambil mengelus kepala putih anjingnya.

"Terima kasih Natsu! Maaf aku harus merepotkanmu!" Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama dan sama sekali tidak! Aku senang lari pagi saat mendengar kau berteriak minta tolong, untunglah aku tepat waktu!" Balas Natsu sambil mempelihatkan _grins_nya.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu makan siang sebagai rasa terima kasihku?" Tawar Lucy.

"Boleh saja! Kebetulan aku belum mengenal kota ini karena aku baru pindah kemarin," Jelas Natsu.

"Pantas aku merasa belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Baiklah! Aku juga akan menjadi _tour guite_-mu! Jemput aku jam sebelas!"

"Dengan senang hati, Miss Luce!"

-000XXX000-

Lucy kembali menyisir rambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah jam, pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemas.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu setahun terakhir ini, dia akan pergi berdua saja dengan seorang pria!

Dan dia telah terjerat dengan janjinya sendiri,

'_Jika aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang umurnya sama denganku hari ini, maka dialah jodohku'_

Lucy menghela nafas panjang. Natsu sepertinya memiliki umur yang hampir sama dengannya. Dan kalau soal penampilan, mungkin Natsu adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah di temui oleh Lucy.

Rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi porselen Lucy.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu yakin bahwa Natsu adalah jodohnya di saat mereka hanya bertemu selama satu jam?

Ting tong!

Bunyi bel pintu membuat Lucy tersentak kaget. Natsu!

Lucy meletakkan sisirnya dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Hei Luce! Sudah siap?" Tanya Natsu dengan _grins_nya.

"Ya! Dan kau juga… " Otomatis Lucy melihat kebawah memeriksa penampilan Natsu yang membuat pipinya kembali merona.

Natsu memakai _jeans_ hitam dengan kemeja putih yang pada dua kacing atasnya tidak terkancing.

Sedangkan Lucy memakai sun-dress berwarna merah mawar dengan sepatu flat berwarna merah yang senada.

"Kau tahu Luce? _You look sexier when wear red!" _Cetus Natsu.

Lucy menunduk malu sambil menggumamkan, "Terima kasih." Dan membuat Natsu terkekeh melihatnya.

Lucy sangat senang akan pujian Natsu yang jujur.

"Emm… Natsu…?"

"Ya, Luce?"

Lucy mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas tangannya, yang membuat kedua mata Natsu melebar.

Sebuah… cokelat.

"Se-Selamat Hari Valentine… " Gumam Lucy sambil menyerahkan cokelatnya.

Natsu masih terpaku di tempat.

Lucy menelan ludah, dia tahu ini bodoh tapi…

Dia ingin sekali memberikan cokelat kepada Natsu.

Walau dia hanya bertemu Natsu beberapa jam yang lalu, dia merasa sangat nyaman di sampingnya dan itu membuatnya ingin terus bersama Natsu.

"A-aku tahu kita baru bertemu, tapi aku-" Kalimat Lucy terpotong saat tangannya merasakan cokelat yang di pegangnya di tarik keluar.

"Terima kasih Luce!" Ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lucy membalas senyum Natsu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tahu, karena White Day masih lama, jadi sekarang saja aku memberikan balasannya!"

"Eh? Apa it-"

Dan tanpa di duganya, Natsu menciumnya.

Mata cokelat Lucy melebar, sudah lama dia tak merasakan rasa hangat bibir seorang pria.

Namun rasa hangat milik Natsu, adalah rasa hangat yang tak pernah di temuinya, dan membuatnya ingin terus bersama rasa hangat itu.

Lucy menarik Natsu lebih dekat dengan melingkari leher Natsu dengan tangannya yang dibalas Natsu dengan menaruh tangan besarnya di pinggangnya.

_She never think that…._

_She will meet her destiny in Valentine morning._

-000XXX000-

"Jadi begitulah!" Lucy mengusap lembut rambut pink anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar lima tahun. Anak itu tersenyum manis kepada ibunya.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, mama bertemu papa? Bagus sekali! Aku harap aku juga akan bertemu dengan suamiku nanti seperti mama dan papa!" Ujar anak manis itu tersenyum.

Lucy tersenyum lembut, "Kamu pasti akan bertemu dengannya kelak, Nashi. Semua ada waktunya."

Anak bernama Nashi itu tersenyum manis, membuat Lucy semakin menyayangi anak pertamanya ini.

"Nah! Saatnya tidur sayang!" Kata Lucy sambil menyelimuti tubuh kecil putrinya.

"Selamat tidur, mama! Mimpi indah!"

"Selamat tidur juga sayang! Mimpi indah!" Lucy berjalan keluar kamar dengan hati-hati, dia tersenyum melihat putrinya telah terlelap.

Lucy menutup pintu kamar tidur Nashi pelan-pelan. Senyum bahagia terus terangkai di wajah cantik wanita yang telah berganti marga menjadi-

"Lihat siapa yang masih terlihat cantik bahkan di malam hari," Suara seorang pria membuat Lucy menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Natsu!" Bisik Lucy yang langsung memeluk suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor.

"Bagaimana Nashi, Nyonya Dragneel? Apa cerita yang kau ceritakan?"

"Dia memintaku menceritakan tentang bagaimana caranya kita bertemu," Ungkap Lucy.

Natsu mengangkat sebelas alisnya, "Lalu apa pendapatnya?"

"Dia ingin bertemu suaminya kelak seperti itu."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau dia pergi di bawa oleh pria aneh!"

"Natsu! Kelak Nashi akan menikah dan punya anak seperti kita! Tak mungkin selamanya dia hidup menjadi anak kecil!"

"Aku hanya… tak mau dia tumbuh secepat itu… dia terlalu manis kau tahu… "

Lucy tersenyum manis, dia tahu apa maksud suaminya. Nashi adalah anak paling manis yang pernah ada di dunia. Rambut pink yang di dapatkannya dari ayahnya dan wajah cantik dan mata indah ibunya yang membuat anak semata wayang Natsu dan Lucy Dragneel ini memiliki kecantikan alami seperti ibunya.

Lucy menjinjit untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Natsu dan mencium suaminya, yang langsung di balas oleh Natsu.

Mereka mengakhirinya setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kau tahu Natsu, kadang mitos itu ada benarnya," Tutur Lucy.

"Itu yang di namakan takdir, Luce." Natsu meraih wajah Lucy dan kembali meraup sebuah ciuman dari bibir istrinya.

Dan inilah sekarang, Lucy Hearfilia kini bahagia dengan pria yang tepat dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

**~The End~**

* * *

Woho! Ide cerita ini Nana dapet waktu melihat TL di twitter!

Dan...kalo ngak salah Chi-chan itu ultah tgl 3 September, ya...?

Gomen telat...

And... Revuew if you like this story!

Matta ne!


End file.
